


Valentine's Day

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Chocolate, Death, Dinosaurs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pie, Remember, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day soon and I love fanfiction, whump, and fluff with Jack and Ianto, yep, you know what's coming don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Torchwood etc etc

Ianto woke up on valentine’s day feeling incredibly happy at spending the whole day with his lover in bed or not, so long as they did what he hoped they would be doing then the location didn’t really matter all that much. So when he rolled over in bed expecting to find his immortal captain and discovered only cold sheets it was more than just a little disappointing. But he was Ianto jones and of course he never panicked over the little things in life so he told himself Jack had probably just been called out on an alert or something like that and since when had Jack ever left a note? Never, that was it, so why was he so upset? 

The young welsh man got himself dressed in his suit and decided to put on a red shirt because it was valentine’s day after all and Jack always insisted that red was his colour. He made himself a coffee and some breakfast before getting in to his car and going to the hub, wondering whether he should give Mfwany some chocolate because it was his first valentine’s day with Jack and he was feeling incredibly excited about it and wanted the dinosaur made guard dog to be happy too. In the end the tea boy decided that a small bar couldn’t do much harm and entered the hub to make coffee for Gwen before going off to feed Mfwany.

Ianto noticed that Jack wasn’t in his office and decided to take the opportunity to tidy up in there, still not all that worried about the fact that his captain wasn’t around, after all it wasn’t unusual for him to disappear for hours on end since what had happened but Ianto didn’t mind particularly, it wasn’t as if the ex con man was having an affair and he was always there to hand when something came up.

But what wasn’t usual was for Jack not to get in to contact for an entire day so when Ianto got in to his car to go home that evening he felt slightly worried.

And when he got back to his flat and discovered the door unlocked he was even more worried because he knew he had definitely locked the door because that was the one thing that he never failed to do no matter what the circumstances. 

Ianto put a hand to his gun and ventured cautiously inside the hall, for once not removing his shoes in the hall because if there was an intruder it would be a bit stupid to ask them to wait before shooting him so he wouldn’t traipse dirt in to the carpet, not to mention incredibly embarrassing and likely to lose him an awful lot of his dignity.

He neared he kitchen and smelt what he thought was pie of some kind and the hand on his gun relaxed slightly because how likely was it that a burglar would cook a pie in a victim’s home? Ianto peered through the crack in the slightly ajar door and saw no other than Jack pulling a tray out of the oven and putting it down on a cooling rack before blowing on his stung hands. Of course, the welsh man thought with an eye roll; the idiot wouldn’t have thought to use any oven gloves.

Just then the immortal man turned and saw Ianto’s blue eyes observing him and the tea boy entered fully in to the kitchen. “You made a pie?” he asked incredulously. 

Jack nodded proudly, “And I didn’t burn it one bit!”

“But… why?” Ianto said puzzled.

“For valentine’s day.” Jack said with an eye roll that was exactly a mirror to his lover’s. “You do know it’s the 14th to day right?”

“Of course I do!” Ianto said fiercely, “But… why?”

Jack’s face crumple ever so slightly before he fixed a smile back on his lips. “Last time I spent Valentine’s Day with someone was Estelle.” He shrugged carelessly.

“Oh cariad, I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” Jack said with more carelessness then Ianto believed.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely, “All though I am curious, why pie?”

Jack shrugged again, “Tried it 3 times and it came out wrong and I’m not going to let myself get beaten by a supposedly ‘ever so simple’ recipe.”

Ianto had a sudden urge to squeal at the romance shown by his elder lover and instead pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

The pie cooled on the table as the two men disappeared into the bed room.


End file.
